This invention relates to kitchens or other rooms having a plurality of appliances and/or cabinets, and provides a means of viewing the interior of the appliances and/or cabinets without opening them.
Kitchens typically have a set of appliances and cabinets, most or all of which have doors. These doors are usually not transparent; they are typically made of wood, plastic, or metal. In order to see what is inside a particular appliance or cabinet, it is necessary to open its door. If one does not know where a particular item is stored, it can be very inconvenient and time-consuming to open every door to find the item. Also, opening the door of a refrigerator or range allows unwanted heat transfer, increasing the cost of operating the appliance.
The present invention solves the above-described problem by providing a kitchen ensemble in which the contents of some or all of the appliances and/or cabinets can be immediately observed, without the need to open a single door.